


bad child

by poppyharris



Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [2]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Detention, F/M, egregious use of the french language, long-distance family, more tags to be added when i can be bothered, prankster chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: jimmy gets detention and a case of love-sickness.
Relationships: Jimmy Hopkins/Original Character(s)
Series: i’ll make a cup of coffee for your head [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152737
Kudos: 4





	bad child

**Author's Note:**

> might make this into a series might not y'all don't own me

"how long do i have to be here for?" jimmy asked, putting his feet up on the desk. mr galloway tutted, crossing his arms.

"if it was just you, jim, i'd let you go now," galloway sighed, looking over at the only other student in the room, who was staring out of the window, her expression blank. “but because of miss- how do you actually say your name?”

the student sighed, turning to look at mr galloway, giving jimmy his first real look at her. unlike most of the students at bullworth, she was mildly pretty. her champagne coloured hair had been carefully twisted into space buns, which perfectly complimented her hazel eyes. jimmy only realised he was staring when the girl pinched the bridge of her nose, seemingly ready to just scream.

“beaupré, you simply elongate the “ee” sound.” oh sweet jesus, she was french. jimmy wanted to make a comment right there and then about french kissing and if she could say his name in her fuckin’ beautiful, rich, french accent. jesus shit, why didn’t beatrice speak like that? wasn’t she supposed to be french too?

”well, i’m an english teacher. so i wouldn’t know,” mr galloway waved his hand dismissively at the girl, which caused her to sigh and begin looking out the window again. “anyway, jimmy. you’ll be free to go after an hour, i’d tell you not to use your skateboard in the school again, but i know you’ll just ignore that.”

jimmy grunted, leaning back on his chair. fuckin’ dumb rule, who gave a shit if he was skating? it wasn’t like he ever bashed into anyone, and if the prefects were so anal about him skating, why didn’t they just take his board off him? it was pretty damn obvious he was carrying it, considering half of it poked out from his school bag.

the girl yawned, loud enough that mr galloway tapped his fingers on the desk, and gave her a pointed look. “tiff, don’t push your luck. mr hattrick was ready to expel you after what you did.”

 _tiff._ that was the name of jimmy’s newly found crush. he wondered what it was short for. or maybe long for. everyone assumed his name was jimmy, it was a pretty well kept secret his actual name was james. but tiff was such a sweet name. probably.   
  
tiffany, jimmy assumed, had clearly done something super fucked up to end up in hour detention. usually he just had to show up and galloway would let him go straight away. but for once, he had a companion. 

gary had never mentioned her, jimmy mused. to be fair, none of the girls had either. he vaguely recognised her from his escapades in the girl’s dorms, her champagne hair standing out as unique amongst the sea of brown haired girls screaming at him to get out. 

she wasn’t wearing the aquaberry blue of the preps, and yet, the way she held herself uncomfortably reminded jimmy of pinky. her uniform was different, though. a hiked up blue skirt with a neatly tucked in blouse. everything about her seemed neat, like she’d measured herself down to the very last fibre.

the door to the classroom suddenly opened, with the figure of mr hattrick blocking any view into the corridor. “tiffany, your mother is on the telephone. she wants to speak to you about what you did,” he grumbled, but tiffany didn’t seem to be listening. jimmy half expected hattrick to march in and pick her up, but she stood, smoothed her skirt, and brushed past him without a word.

hattrick gave both jimmy and galloway a glare, before slamming the door shut. jimmy stared at the door, until his attention was diverted to galloway in absolute hysterics. “what’s so funny, sir?” jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow.

”god! that girl is hilarious. she filled all of hattrick’s desk draws with the jocks’ dirty socks!” galloway clutched at his stomach, clearly having bottled up his absolute delight at hattrick’s suffering. jimmy couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. it was the kinda marginally fucked up thing he would come up with. galloway appeared to be crying, before the door suddenly slammed open, causing galloway to quickly shut his mouth, suddenly looking down. 

tiffany was standing there, her nose scrunched up like she just smelt her own prank. " _monsieur_ galloway, i need to go," she licked over her lip, and jimmy noticed it was busted. he'd been staring at her lips earlier, and hadn't noticed it.

galloway raised an eyebrow, looking over at jimmy, then back to tiffany. "where to? who's approved this?" he asked, slurring very slightly.

" _madame_ philips, i must help her to, ah, do something," she smiled as sweetly as she possibly could, all semblance of her previously disgusted expression gone. "she is, _attendant moi."_ galloway shrugged, all thoughts of keeping tiffany behind leaving the moment she mentioned ms. philips. jimmy stared after her, before getting the nod from galloway that he was allowed to leave.

jimmy ran out after her, watching tiffany go straight past ms. philips' classroom, and straight out of the main entrance.

clever girl.

**Author's Note:**

> title: bad child by tones & i


End file.
